Flores de arena
by Angel of suna
Summary: En suna hay unas flores tan hermosas como perennes que solo algunas pocas personas poseen. GaaXocXSasu


Luego de tanto tiempo vuelvo con una historia nueva, ojala no me hayan olvidado n_n.  
Como siempre a declarar que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a M. Kishimoto.

* * *

La mente del joven trabajaba rápidamente entrelazando posibilidades, la tarea de formar grupos era una de las que más complicadas de realizar le resultaban desde su nombramiento hacia unos pocos años. No debía cometer errores, de un equipo adecuadamente balanceado en sus habilidades y un entrenador cuidadosamente seleccionado dependía el éxito o el fracaso del mismo. La tarea de por si era complicada y la tornaba aun mas engorrosa el hecho de que Kankuro estuviese parloteándole obstinadamente a un costado de su escritorio. Intento ignorarlo, pero fue inútil la persistente voz se colaba por sus aturdidos oídos instalándose en su cabeza haciendo añicos lentamente la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Vamos ¿Qué te cuesta? Solo quiero que la conozcas… Te invito a almorzar, eso es todo.

-No tengo tiempo para conocer a todas tus novias Kankuro. Mucho menos si las cambias todas las semanas. –Respondió el Kazekage con fastidio, concentrado en sus labores, sin prestar demasiada atención a la insistencia de su hermano.

-Ella es diferente. Te lo juro, Gaara.

-Sí, igual que la anterior. Solo dame su nombre y buscare el legajo. -Agrego tomando una pluma y un pedazo de papel, disponiéndose a escribir.

-No creo que puedas… No es un shinobi.

-¿¡Te enredaste con una aldeana!? –Levanto la vista extrañado, frunciendo lo que debería ser su entrecejo y dibujando una casi intangible mueca de preocupación. –_Esto tengo que verlo_. –Murmuro para sí levantándose de su asiento sacudiendo su cabeza. Kankuro solía hacer tonterías, pero involucrarse con una chica de la villa podía traerle más problemas de los que él creía. Aún mas siendo el hermano del Kazekage, que supuestamente estaba allí para proteger a los habitantes. El consejo no vería esto con buenos ojos. Mucho menos sabiendo que el marionetista no tomaba nada en serio... Ocuparse personalmente, aunque fuese algo menor, sería lo más acertado. –Está bien… Vamos. –Se rindió de mala gana.

El lugar estaba situado a unas pocas calles en un escondido callejón, era pequeño, bastante agradable, una larga barra y unas pocas mesas le daban un toque íntimo y las paredes de color salmón le proporcionaban una luminosidad especial. No estaba nada mal…

-¡Baka! Grito la chica al salir de la cocina con una pila de pocos platos en sus manos, que cayeron al suelo al chocar con el mostrador por caminar de espaldas. -¡Rayos! –Se quejo para agacharse y comenzar a recoger el tiradero en una bandeja sin mirar a su alrededor, para soltarla nuevamente al ver con asombro a la persona frente a ella al incorporarse – ¡Kazekage sama! L-lo lamento.

La chica se sonrojo, apenas había comenzado su día sintiendo haber cometido el peor error de toda su vida. Tropezar frente al joven líder y quedar como una idiota ante sus ojos no era algo que la enorgulleciera en lo mas mínimo, muy por el contrario, resulto ser la peor vergüenza por la que había atravesado en su corta existencia.

-¡Parece que ya se conocieron! Gaara, ella es Sayuri.

La observo con detenimiento, su tez particularmente pálida mostraba un leve enrojecimiento, seguramente producto del accidente de hacia unos minutos. Había recogido en un rodete, probablemente debido a su trabajo, su oscuro y azulino cabello dejando cuidadosamente ladeado hacia el costado izquierdo un flequillo que resaltaba, aun más, unos tímidos ojos color esmeralda. Bajo su vista por el esbelto cuello hasta llegar a un pulcro delantal de un suave amarillo que lo único que le permitía ver eran solo partes de una blusa lila, sus piernas desnudas y sus manos frotándose entre sí. Su rostro aún se veía con rasgos aniñados, notablemente tenía unos años menos que Kankuro, tal vez cinco o seis. No se había equivocado esto si sería un problema. Trago saliva y se dirigió a su hermano ignorándola.

-Bonita, pero torpe. Muy digna de ti. Debo regresar a la oficina, luego hablamos.

-¿Qué? ¡Estas demente, Gaara! No me fijaría en esta mocosa ni en un millón de años. Estoy saliendo con su hermana pero ya que ibas a conocer a esta molestia de todos modos, mejor que sea hoy.

-En lugar de hablar pestes de mi ¿Por qué no me pagas los cincuenta Ryu que nos debes? -Replico la chica furiosa increpándolo de frente.

-Te lo repito. Hana me dijo que no era necesario, estaba defendiendo su honor.

-Estamos acostumbradas a lidiar con esos tipos. No necesitamos que defiendas nuestro honor podemos hacerlo muy bien solas y, lo más importante… sin romper nada.

-¡Hey, ustedes dos! ¿Podrían dejar de hacer un espectáculo en frente del Kazekage? Sayuri. Ve a la cocina.

-Pero Hana…

-Ve, yo recojo el desastre que hiciste.

La muchacha unos años mayor que la anterior y muy parecida a su hermana excepto por sus ojos oscuros, interrumpió la discusión acercándose hacia ellos con presura.

-Sepa disculparla Kazekage sama –expreso junto con una cordial reverencia –No es que ella no sepa comportarse, es que cuando estos dos se juntan creo que Sayuri se olvida de cómo hacerlo.

-No es nada. Kankuro tiene el don de hacer que eso suceda muy a menudo. –Afirmo sorprendido por la madurez y firmeza que esta muchacha demostraba al hablarle. Para luego observar a Kankuro que por algún extraño fenómeno de la naturaleza había quedado en silencio. Ahora, la cosa había cambiado, podía respirar tranquilo, esta chica no parecía de las que se dejaban avasallar, pensándolo bien era de las que lo hacían, tenía carácter y era imponente.

-Por favor tomen asiento –les señalo una mesa delicadamente preparada con anterioridad –Ordenen lo que deseen y tómenlo como cortesía de nuestra parte. Disculpen que no pueda acompañarlos pero debo arreglar unos asuntos. Si necesitan algo, cualquier cosa, solo llámennos.

El almuerzo distaba mucho de las insulsas viandas que Temari solía preparar, estaba exquisito y en su punto justo. Y la vista era aun mejor a pesar de estar en un callejón.

-¿Que te pareció Hana? ¿Linda verdad? –El marionetista interrumpió el silencio en busca de una respuesta que esperaba con ansias.

-Tenías razón, ella es diferente… Demasiado madura para ti.

-¿Solo eso? Mmm. No debí esperar demasiado de tu opinión… Supongo que si te preguntara por Sayuri dirías un poco más.

-No sé a qué te refieres.

-Vamos ¡Admítelo! Te gusta. Estas viéndola leer allí sentada hace rato, no le quitaste los ojos de encima ni siquiera cuando atendió a esos dos shinobi del fondo. Dime ¿Qué pensaste cuando creías que salía con ella? Y no me vengas con cosas como: "ella es una niña", o "_eres un idiota, déjame en paz_". Porque esa niña tiene tu edad, y puedes decirme idiota todo lo que quieras pero te aseguro que no lo soy.

-Parece de mucho menos. Y realmente creí que eres un idiota, por salir con una niña. –Asevero viéndola fijamente acercarse con una jarra en sus manos.

-¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? –Pregunto tímidamente mientras vertía agua fresca en sus vasos.

-No, gracias… Bueno si, debemos irnos. Por favor danos la cuenta.

-Esto es una invitación de nuestra parte, no debe pagarla. Tómelo como una disculpa por mi torpeza de hace un rato, Kazekage sama.

-Muy bien, muchas gracias.

-Con su permiso. Le diré a mi hermana que venga a despedirse. Ha sido un verdadero placer.

-Supongo que tampoco te debo nada ¿o sí? -Interrumpió el marionetista.

-Ni que tuvieses tanta suerte. –Replico la chica dirigiéndose a la cocina.

~~~o~~~

Gaara no pudo volver a concentrarse, los documentos fueron acumulándose uno tras otro por casi toda la tarde, algo estaba mal. Era consciente de que ese trabajo siempre era dificultoso pero jamás llegaba a retrasarlo tanto. Kankuro tenía razón, inconscientemente había estado viendo a la chica del restaurante y ahora no podía sacarla de su cabeza… sentada en la alta banqueta al costado del mostrador, con las piernas cruzadas, la pechera de su delantal desprendida, dejando ver su blusa con varios de sus botones abiertos, mostrando sugestivamente un escote que le sentaba de maravilla y un libro, en el que estaba completamente inmersa, apoyado en su regazo. ¿Por qué estaba pensando en alguien como ella? Era torpe, mal encarada y a pesar de ello por más que intentaba hacerlo no lograba disipar la imagen de la chica mordiendo delicadamente la uña de su pulgar mientras leía. Aunque tampoco pudo evitar recordar que su primera impresión desapareció al final de ese almuerzo, cuando ella lo salvo, sin saberlo, del interrogatorio al que su "adorable" hermano lo había sometido. Soltó la pluma sobre el escritorio y se acomodó, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y cerrando los ojos, en su pequeño pero cómodo asiento entrelazando los dedos sobre su pecho.

-¿Estás ahí, Gaara?

-Sí. Pasa Temari. –Respondió enderezándose lentamente mientras que su hermana abría la pesada puerta de reluciente madera e ingresaba a la oficina en compañía de Kankuro.

-Ya es hora de irme, debo estar en Konoha a tiempo para la organización de los próximos exámenes chunin y quería… ¿Te sientes bien?

-Solo estoy un poco aturdido, este semestre egresaron demasiados y con muy buenos promedios, tenemos que realizar una preselección de Genin y reducir al menos dos equipos más… ¿Qué necesitabas?

-Despedirme, no los veré en al menos una semana ¿seguro que vas a estar bien?

-Te preocupas demasiado... Esos son los pergaminos que debes entregar a la Hokage.

Señalo los dos rollos a un costado de los papeles y tomo su frente apoyando el codo con fuerza en su mesa de trabajo.

-Necesito aire –continuo levantándose para dirigirse a la puerta –cuídate Temari. –concluyo antes de salir.

-Está demasiado cansado, no ha tenido un solo respiro desde que asumió como Kazekage de nuestra villa. Debería distraerse y tomarse unos días. –Se lamento la chica.

-Sabes de sobra que no lo hará –respondió el chico a un costado –es demasiado terco como para admitir que necesita descansar.

-¿Puedes encargarte de distraerlo un poco en estos días? Cuando regrese yo me encargo de lo demás.

El castaño vio la pila de papeles a medio terminar con una sonrisa.

-¿No te parece que ya está bastante distraído?

-¡No me refiero al trabajo idiota! El necesita…

-Ya sé lo que necesita y no te preocupes que yo me encargo.

* * *

Ojala les haya gustado este primer capitulo, espero terminar el segundo pronto un saludo enorme a todos los que lo han leido comenten o no.  
Hasta la proxima :D


End file.
